Volume 18
Volume Eighteen is the 18 volume of The World God Only Knows. Before, the cover illustrations of volumes 11 through 13 were very special, because they followed the rankings of favorite female characters which was part of the author's poll. But now, as seen with the five previous volumes, the cover illustration has changed patterns and displays a goddess and her hostess. Because of that, this time around, Ayumi Takahara and the goddess who resides within her, Mercury, are placed on the front cover. On the back features Keima in his waiters outfit, holding a plater of coffee and a donut. Synopsis During the eve of the Mai Fest, Keima found out that Chihiro was not a retainer of a Goddess. Rejecting her, Keima broke Chihiro's heart, and especially the trust of her supporting best friend, Ayumi. Even though Keima was depressed, he is cheered up by none other than Tenri. Keima goes back to the conquest and searches into the history of Mai High and the Festival for some clues about the Goddesses. After finding out about the Goddess' past involvement and also the location of the Vintage base in the Human Realm, Keima is ready for the Mai Fest. But he is not only ready for the Festival, but also ready to conquer Ayumi, the last candidate of the final Goddess. But a shadow of Vintage appears, bringing a bad omen to Keima's conquest...will Keima be able to bring out the last Goddess before Vintage starts acting? Differences from the tankoubon chapter * Flag 168: the SFX's position changed. (Page 3 - Last panel) * Flag 170: ** Keima's sleeves drawn. (Page 7 - First panel) ** Panel extended, convo bubble addition, before the original convo bubbles, Elsie says "What a big rock.". (Page 12 - First panel) * Flag 171: ** Nikaido's convo bubbles omitted. (Page 7 - First panel) ** Chihiro's eyebrow changed, making her less sad than in the original, more of a poker face-ish. (Page 15 - Last panel) ** Ayumi's eyebrow changed as well, making her less troubled than in the original. (Page 16 - First panel) * Flag 172: ** PANEL CHANGE, instead of facing Keima and talk to him, she's thinking "W-wait, what does that mean…? It's as if I'm being seduced!". (Page 13 - Third panel) ** Ayumi is standing beside Keima. (Page 13 - Fourth panel) ** PANEL CHANGE, instead of saying the original lines to him, she says to Keima, "…Cafe au lait, please…" whilst thinking "It can't be…". (Page 13 - Last panel) ** Conversation change, instead of the original lines, Keima thinks "I can't let her think about it! First, I have to confess!". (Page 14 - Second panel) ** Another conversation change, now Keima thinks "We won't be going nowhere if I don't say that I love her! Love is the beginning of this story!". (Page 14 - Third panel) ** Keima's expression changed, a bit of sweat added, mouth placement changed, and he looks more flustered now. (Page 17 - Fourth panel) ** Keima's thoughts changed, he thinks "Damn it, just as I thought, Chihiro and Ayumi are too close to each other!". (Last page - Second panel) ** In the first thought bubble, Keima thinks "Even if Ayumi's affection can be calculated, Chihiro's influence towards Ayumi's feelings has made it even more difficult to keep it in track". (Last page - Third panel) * Flag 173: ** PANEL CHANGE, into Ayumi thinking "S-seriously… Stop it, you idiot!!". (Page 4 - Third last panel) ** Ayumi's first convo bubble changed into just "………". (Page 9 - Last panel) ** Mercury's two stripes below her right eye added. (Page 10 - First panel) ** The lines on third and last panel changed, into Ayumi's sayings of "When Chihiro was going through her painful times… I kept… thinking about Katsuragi instead…". (Page 15) ** Ayumi's conversation changed into "I'm the one… who is the worst.". (Page 16 - First panel) * Flag 174: Ayumi's thoughts changed into "Katsuragiii! Why are you approaching me now, of all times!?". (Page 3 - Second panel) * Flag 177: Nora's skin color stressed (darker thigh). (Page 5 - Last panel) Omake Synopsis Category:Volumes